Presente En un pasado, Recuerdos en un Futuro
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: Porque el no fue desde siempre un retorcido vampiro psicopata, tuvo infancia, Familia, y tuvo felicidad, la que en algún lugar del camino perdió pero !la tuvo! antes del caos la traicion y el intermanable dolor, existio algo, ¿quieren Saber? pasa y lee.


Estaba Siendo una Larga Noche En esa Gigantes Mansión sin Stefan Cerca, Su teléfono Muerto Y Damon Rondando por los Lares.

Elena Atravesó El Antiguo pasillo que llevaba a la cocina desde la sala Observando quedamente los milenarios Cuadros y adornos que le decoraban, siempre esa casa le había hecho sentir de esa Forma. Algo perfectamente Explicado en Tres palabras: En otra Época, Como si la casa se hubiera congelado en el tiempo, Encantada con esa Aura Victoriana, casi imaginaba a las criadas andando y arreglando por doquier, Los establos llenos de Caballos, El aire Fresco, Los Hermanos Salvatore Correteando por los inmensos y Hermosos Jardines.

De pronto una Pregunta Inundo Su mente: ¿Cómo habrían Sido Damon Y Stefan De Pequeños? ¿Cómo Habrían Vivido Su Infancia?

Siempre Les había visto Peleando, una eterna rivalidad, una que había comenzado cuando Katherine, la inocente Huérfana de Atlanta había sido Acogida en su Gigantesca Casa. El comienzo del Caos en sus vidas.

Pero jamás se había preguntado como habrían sido las cosas antes, De las Peleas del Dolor y de las Traiciones con o sin razón, Cuando Pertenecían a una Lujosa y Renombrada Familia, Cuando Eran Solo dos Pequeños Hermanos Con Una majestuosa Casa que Explorar.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar hasta una pequeña Mesilla en el medio del inmenso Pasillo, Detrás de las Esculturas de Porcelana, Escondido en el tiempo miro con asombro un amarillo y polvoriento Retrato En sepia, que mostraba a dos Niños, uno Pelinegro, Con unos Hermosos Ojos grises y una sonrisa Reluciente y picara. De unos Once Años que Tenia Su mano Puesta Ligeramente sobre el Hombro del Otro, Uno Castaño de Ojos Pardos, Que parecía mucho mas Pequeño, Cuatro o Cinco años tal vez. Solo una cosa en común con sus rasgos: La Deslumbrante Sonrisa.

Tomo El Retrato entre sus Manos y Acaricio La Imagen con sus Dedos Sin poder Creerlo.

Suspiro Ruidosamente.

_Eran Damon y Stefan._

— 1838…— Dijo Una voz Ronca a su Lado

Elena se Sobresalto y Se volteo de Inmediato Encontrándose Con los Mismos Relucientes Ojos Grises que Mostraba uno de los Chicos de la Foto Solo que aquellos eran Inocentes, puros Y Alegres, y los que ella se Encontraba Mirando ahora Estaban Corrompidos por el odio y llenos de Malicia y sospechas.

Sostuvo Fuertemente el retrato contra su pecho, por si el vampiro quería tomarlo, algo estupido por supuesto, si lo quisiese ya lo hubiese hecho, además ella no tenia ningún derecho de retenerlo, aquel era un recuerdo que no le pertenecía y por tanto no podía conservarlo, no sin permiso.

— Damon….Que?— Le susurro.

El vampiro tomo tiro ligeramente del Retrato para que la chica le dejara ver de nuevo la imagen que tanto atesoraba.

Ella lo sostuvo en sus manos de nuevo, el suspiro y prosiguió a hablar. Mirando a los dos infantes sonrientes de la Foto.

— Era La mañana del 19 de Julio de 1838— suspiro ausente como si hubiese Viajado en el tiempo— Hacia un sol Estupendo, No tan fuerte como para impedirte Jugar afuera y no tan débil como para aguarte los ánimos. — sonrío, pero su frente se contrajo como si estuviese Recordando algo Doloroso y la sonrisa se borro de Sus labios. — Nuestra Madre Había muerto De Neumonía Hace Casi 6 Meses, poco antes del cumpleaños numero cinco de Stefan- , A padre Fingía no importarle pero su miraba estaba destrozada, Stefan Era muy Pequeño y solo Lloraba porque todo cuanto podíamos decirle era que mama no volvería y Toda la Servidumbre Tenia Prohibido Siquiera Mencionar Su Nombre, Mama Se estaba convirtiendo en un Tabú, Todos Sus Ropajes, Abrigos y Vestidos fueron Quemados. Y sus pertenencia Corrieron la misma Suerte. Todas menos una Cosa y solo una, una de la que me asegure no Tomara— Aspiro Profundamente — Todo su Olor y Presencia que me quedaba estaba en ese pequeño trozo Suyo.

Elena le Miro Atentamente Inmersa en la Historia.

Damon Suspiro — Y bueno, Allí Estaba yo, No lo suficientemente Herido ya como para Llorar e las profundidades de mi Amplia y Oscura Habitación y No lo suficientemente Curado y Olvidado como para hacer lo que siempre hacia: Olvidarlo y fingir que simplemente no estaba pasando— Sonrío con sorna al ver la cara de reprobación de Elena — Oh Lo siento, si te preguntabas si desde antes había sido así de Problemático con lo que hago y pienso, bueno, si, hay cosas que nunca cambian, el caso era que Padre, intentando, en vano claro, pasar de alto el dolor que todos estábamos Viviendo, Cito al Fotógrafo como Todos los años Para la foto Familiar, lo que solo hizo que todo empeorara porque, bueno…—

—Había Sido idea de tu madre— Susurro Elena.

— Exacto, Desde que yo tenia memoria y Quizá desde antes mi madre había querido Fotografiar en Familia lo Feliz que éramos, "Ciertos Recuerdos valen mas que el oro Mismo" como ella misma decía, Ese día, Siempre Nos despertaba temprano con un Suave te de manzanilla caliente, Las Criadas nos Bañaban, Ella nos vestía Laboriosamente y nos dejaba a cargo de la Niñera, Para alistarse a si misma, Podíamos jugar, Hablar, claro, si te divertía hablar con un niño 6 Años Menor que tu y que apenas entendiera la mitad de Tus palabras. Por lo que eso se limitaba a podíamos jugar. — sonrío — solo había una regla que No podíamos romper y esa era….Ensuciar nuestro Inmaculado Ropaje, entonces, ya que Jugar y mantenerse Limpio no Iban exactamente de la mano, ese día un era Tedio desproporcionado, Llámame idiota, y Talvez en ese tiempo lo era supongo, pero Valía la Pena…. Toda la Diversión Comenzaba cuando El fotógrafo llegaba. Madre obligaba a padre a Arreglarse mas, le peinaba, nos Retocaba y salía Apresurada a la sala en busca del fotógrafo antes de que alguno de nosotros Dañara su imagen.

— ¿Valía la pena todo ese tedio para ver a tu madre Perseguir al fotógrafo? — soltó una risilla Elena.

Damon dejo de Sonreír.

Ella se Preocupo.

— Oh lo siento, de verdad— Dijo Preocupada — No me estoy Burlando de tus recuerdos solo…

Damon Sonrío Con Complicidad.

— No, No me refería a Verla Correr detrás del Fotógrafo. Me Refería a que Valía la pena Verla Durante ese Lapso de Tiempo, A Toda Ella. Luego de Mi parto, uno nada Fácil Cabe Mencionar. Mama Enfermo Mucho, Durante algún Tiempo Estuvo En cama, pero según Mi padre, Jamás me abandono, a pesar de haberme podido dejar en manos de la partera me cuido ella sola todo ese tiempo. "Era Hijo suyo no de nadie mas" y lo que mi padre Vio como Terquedad, Yo lo Interpreto como Amor. Hmmm, como fuese, yo crecí mama pareció recuperarse, Y cuanto Tuve 6 Años Llego Stefan. La segunda Felicidad De la Familia Salvatore. — Sonrío con suficiencia—

—Egocéntrico— murmuro Elena.

— De una u otra Forma Nací Primero. — Sentencio con Sorna— Volviendo al tema Mama que Parecía haber estado Bien, decayó de Nuevo, esta vez de forma mas grave, Era raro cuando no Estaba en Cama, pero nunca cambio su forma de ser, Puedo Decir con toda seguridad que Jamás le vi. de mal Humor o Cansada de Stefan o De mi, no se cansaba de contarnos las mismas Historias o de Recitarnos las mismas Canciones, Es simplemente la Razón Por la que Siempre eh creído que las personas que nacen para ser lo que son, porque simplemente les gusta, y una vez que encuentran que es eso para lo que han venido al mundo bueno, supongo que todo encaja, mama nació sabiendo para que había venido, algo que no todo el mundo puede hacer, Ser madre, y se enorgullecía de eso, Algunos quieren Salvar al Mundo, Ella quería Hacer un Tetero y Cambiar algunos Pañales.

—Es sorprendente…— Susurro la Humana Asombrada.

—El que...?— Respondió el Inmortal Pelinegro Extrañado.

— Como Hablas de ella.— Sentencio— Jamás te creí capaz de hacer algo así, jamás pensé que pudieses simplemente atesorar tanto algo….

—¿crees que todo el tiempo eh sido un Retorcido Psicópata bipolar y egocéntrico Asesino de masas? Pues no, todo tiene un comienzo de la misma manera que un final, todo tiene una razón de ser, y cada actitud tiene un porque.— Rezongo Quedamente. — No solo en mí, en cada cosa del universo, la vida te moldea. Tú decides si haces lo que ella quiere, te conviertes en un mártir, sigues aguantando, o haces tu propio Camino.

— ¿Tu que elegiste?— pregunto la Castaña

— Hmmmm, Larga Historia, Complicado tema….Otro día.— Al caso, Valía la pena Verle porque simplemente Rebosaba de vida. Ni mas ni menos, Estaba tan sonriente, Saltando y correteando Con nosotros, era como si guardase toda su energía para un Día en especial, ese, Todos éramos Inmensamente felices Ese día.

— Mas volviendo al recuerdo, ese día, todo era diferente, La criada nos despertó, Había te, Pero no tenia ese Gusto que solo ella le daba, Nadie Eligió la ropa minuciosamente, y a la misma hora estábamos en el mismo lugar del jardín en el que esperábamos al Fotógrafo Todos los Años, Todo un día que Había comenzado Exactamente Igual pero Se sentía Totalmente Diferente….Tan Vacío.. — Susurro— El caso es que estábamos allí, Stefan y Yo, Sin nada que Hacer y totalmente Aburrido, el, que toda su corta vida había tenido una Permanente Sonrisa alojada en su Cara y una insaciable energía en sus Venas ahora parecía muerto y sin vida.— Arrugo la frente

— No recuerdo Exactamente que, pero algo de lo que vi. en el me hizo sentir Terriblemente mal. Simplemente pensé que eso jamás habría sido lo que mama querría, todos nosotros podíamos soportar con el dolor pero…el, era solo un Bebe, así que mandando al diablo la ropa, Busque el Balón de Fútbol detrás del tercer escalón de la Entrada a la Mansión, donde siempre lo dejaba para tenerlo a la mano, y bueno, me dedique a enseñarle a jugar Futbol Americano, o A intentarlo, porsupuesto, Terminamos Totalmente sucio para ese tiempo pero, habíamos logrado Reír por primera vez en casi 7 meses, no dejábamos de mirarnos y sonreír, era complicidad y felicidad.—

— ¿Y su padre? ¿No se enfado?— Pregunto la humana.

—bueno, Cuando nos dimos Cuenta El nos Estaba Observando desde la entrada de la casa, nos Miraba y solo Sonreía, Le pidió al Fotógrafo que Tomara la Foto solo de Nosotros Dos, y, bueno, Allí la tienes, Jamás Olvidare ese día, Porque después de que todo eso pasara, cuando hubo caído la noche, y Stefan Durmió en paz, Sentí que Había hecho exactamente lo que mama quisiese que Hiciera. Había unido y hecho sonreír a la Familia, después de Todo, era todo lo que quedaba. — Sonrío.

— Nunca Le recuerdas, ¿cierto? A tu madre…—

— Oh te equivocas— Le miro serio— lo hago todos los días, cuando tomo valor y Fuerzas para no Arrancarle la cabeza a Stefan y Cuanto te Veo a ti…— sonrío y miro directamente su cuello.

— ¿a mi? Pero…? Oh ya… — Había Seguido Directamente la mirada del vampiro hacia su Cuello Donde Descansaba el Diminuto y Pequeño Collar Que le había regalado Stefan. — Este Collar…¿era de..?

—"_Es un legado Hijo Mio, Asegúrate de que lo Tenga la Mujer a la que Amas, y Solo Ella, Así me Encargare de Cuidarla para ti desde los Cielos."— _ Recito ausente— Sus ultimas Palabras.— Le miro a los ojos

—Era su legado para Mí, pero luego de que Katherine Muriera o al menos, yo pensara que muriera, Antes de Dárselo, bueno, no creí necesitarlo nunca más, lo deje en mi habitación oculto. Al menos Hasta que Stefan le Encontró, POR SUPUESTO, el no sabe la historia que se esconde detrás…— le acaricio la mejilla— Al principio me sentía muy ofendido por aquel atrevimiento suyo, ahora claro, el legado se esta cumpliendo — Sonrío de medio Lado— porque la mujer a la que amo, y solo ella, esta portando el collar, no importa quien se lo halla dado, la promesa se cumple.— se acerco un poco mas a ella.

Elena se había mantenido inmóvil mirándole, y el siguió acercándose a ella, hasta que compartieron alientos.

Ella cayo en cuenta y intento alejarse de el.

Damon Sonrio de medio lado, _ S_e acerco un Poco mas y subió su mirada, para depositar un casto beso en la frente de la Castaña.

—Fin de la Historia.— Susurro

Se alejo y se dispuso a irse.

—¡Espera!— Le detuvo Ella. — dijiste Tiempo Antes que te habías encargado de Quemar todas las fotos que te recordasen a esta familia..¿Porque no quemaste estas?— Le interrogo

— hmmm, bueno. Porque no Todos los Recuerdos son Malos, Hay algunos que no me gustarían Olvidar—

— ¿Podrías…?...digo si quieres….me encantaría escuchar los Restantes…— Le susurro Ella.

— y A mi me gustaría Contártelos…pero nuestro tiempo se ah acabado ya…tal vez otro día— Sonrío y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar fuera de allí.

—pero si aun…— Comenzó a refutar ella con los ojos iluminados…_quería _seguir Escuchando.

—¿Elena? ¿Estas por aquí?—

Una Voz de la entrada de la casa

Stefan.

— Te lo eh dicho,— Sonrío Damon— Es hora de Volver con tu Edward, Bella— Sonrío Lacónicamente.

— ¿Adonde Iras Damon?—

— Quien Sabe ..la noche es joven, tal vez beba algún caro vino, y mate a algunas chicas…o tal vez lea un buen libro y me quede durmiendo…— sonrío ante la cara de susto de la humana— Entiende esto Elena, no porque te halla contado aquel recuerdo, te hable sobre mi Madre, y te confiese que aun cuido a Stefan, soy un Héroe, te lo eh dicho antes la vida nos Cambia, ciertas cosas se mantienen, pero otras mas cambian, y sigo siento un Retorcido Psicópata bipolar y egocéntrico Asesino, nada cambia eso. — Sonrío y se Desapareció en una Ráfaga de Viento.

Ella se quedo allí paralizada.

— Elena ¿Estas bien?—

—S-Si Stefan— Susurro ella algo Perdida.

—¿Qué estabas Haciendo?—

Busco sus manos para mostrarle el retrato Stefan pero no encontró nada, Tampoco a su Alrededor.

Damon Se lo Había llevado.

Sonrío Débilmente.

—Solo Escuchando Algunas Viejas Historias—

_**Fin.**_

Pirulines,Galletas, Insultos, Tomatazos.

Lo que crean que merezco,

**ATT**_Dulce-Maldad._

*Life are Sweet, Life Are Tragic.

Because at End Life Are That….Just Live*

_(La vida es dulce, la vida es trágica._

_Porque al final, la vida es eso…solo vivir)_


End file.
